Truth Or Bolly
by L4U74
Summary: Alex, Gene, Ray, Chris , and Shaz are sat in Luigi's playing truth or dare. What will happen when Alex and Gene are left alone and the truths become a little too personal...?
1. Introduction

**_A story that's been on my mind for a while, just waiting to be written (I dream about it SO much!) thought it would be interesting to see what the team get up to at Luigi's on a night!_**

* * *

"Who's first?" asked Shaz, looking at the four other people that sat around the table.

"Ladies first" grinned Ray, purposely staring towards Alex

"You decide to stop being an arrogant, fascist now?" Alex asked Ray, whose grin disappeared.

"You should go first, Ray. Since your so brave and all" Shaz told him, mockingly.

"Well, fair enough" He said, sitting upright on his chair. It was hard to believe that this was all for a game of 'Truth Or Dare'.

"Go on, Ray. Truth or dare?" Alex said. Ray stared at the team's blank faces. He wondered whether the dare would be completely outrageous. But the truth could be very deep and revealing…

"Dare" He said, aloud. It seemed as though his voice echoed a hundred times though the room.


	2. Ray's Turn

"Seriously?" Ray asked, staring at Alex who was grinning.

"You did it before" She told him

"That was different!" He protested.

"You wanted to play the game…" Said Alex, pretending to act sweet. Ray reluctantly slid out of his seat and glared at Shaz, who was giggling at him. He casually walked over to the bar and leaned against it. He saw his target - A young man, who wore glasses that kept sliding down his nose, and a funny-coloured tie, which looked too much like something you would rather not stand in. Ray walked cautiously over to the man.

"Alright, mate?" Ray asked the young man.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. Yourself?" He replied, with a posh-sounding accent

"No bad." Ray told him "You want a pint?"

"I don't drink I'm afraid." The man said, holding up a glass of lemonade whilst Ray sighed a little.

"So…" Ray began, "Come here often?" The team who were watching closely from the table, burst into fits of laughter.

"I beg your pardon?" said the man, uncomfortably.

"Do you…" Ray repeated, "…Come here often?" The man began to choke on his lemonade.

"I'm afraid I don't…" the man hesitated, "swing that way" and shuffled away to the end of the bar. He began muttering something to Luigi. Luigi walked to Ray, who was rather embarrassed.

"Please, don't scare away my costumers." Luigi said to Ray. The team (who had just about calmed down) began to laugh hysterically again. Ray quickly slid back to the table.

"I'm never doing one of _her_ dares again," he snarled, scowling at Alex who could barley contain her excitement. "Your off next, Ma'am" he told her.

"Fine. Truth." She announced, confidently.

"Spoil sport" mumbled Ray, who obviously did not say it quiet enough as he received a painful glare from Alex's side of the table.

"Truth!" She said aloud again "what do you want to know?"


	3. Alex's Turn

Ray's eyes lit up.

"Why did your husband…" he began, but was interrupted by Gene.

"Have you actually got a daughter?" He asked, leaning forward slightly, focusing his attention on Alex, who laughed slightly.

"Yes." She said, but saw the look of anxiousness in all of their faces. "She's called Molly and she's twelve years old" Alex relaxed a little as she realised her moment of torture was over.

"Where is she?" Gene questioned her, consumed in his interest about his unusual D.I

"I've already answered your..." she began, but saw the interested stare she was receiving from everyone sat around the table. "Far way" She sighed.

"I meant…" began Gene, but he saw Alex's eye's becoming glassy,

"Like I said. She's far away." Alex repeated.

"But surely she …" said Ray, but he was shut up by the kick that seemed to come from Shaz's direction. He slumped back into his chair and rubbed his leg.

"I'll go next," said Shaz sheepishly, seeing Alex sniffle a little. "Dare!" She had noticed how the atmosphere had suddenly got very cold, and wanted to make everyone laugh again. "Ma'am?" she asked, waiting for her fate.

"I decided the last one. Ray?" Alex said, trying to divert the attention from herself.

"Right." Ray smiled, leaning forwards again. I dare you to…"


	4. Shaz's Turn

Shaz blushed. Why did she even suggest she wanted to go next? She shook her head at herself, so much so that her hair flopped over her eyes. She giggled nervously and brushed it away again. Just like ray, she walked over to bar.

"That's a strange place to put a piano!" She shouted loudly, and pointed to the corner of the room, which was opposite the team.

"What?" Said a man, as everyone turned their heads in confusion, Shaz quickly climbed onto a bar stool and hopped onto the bar. Everyone turned back around (realising there was no piano) and saw Shaz cautiously standing on the bar. She took a deep breath and began to sing:

"_Wild, go wild, go wild in the country  
Where __snakes__ in the grass are absolutely free  
Wild, go wild, go wild in the country  
Where __snakes__ in the grass are absolutely_…"

Shaz began to cough loudly, whilst Ray laughed at her. She jumped off the bar and managed to grab hold of the stool before she slipped and landed in a heap. She got up and brushed her self down, sliding back to her table. She 'accidentally on purpose' elbowed Ray in the head whilst passing, which it seemed he was not pleased about. Luigi shook his head.

"Every night…" he muttered to himself, "every night"

"Chris, your next!" Shaz told him, half hoping everyone would have had too much to drink to mention this again.

"Erm…O.K" Chris said. He wondered whether he should either embarrass himself like Ray and Shaz did, or take the easy option like Alex had done. "Truth"

"PUFF!" Ray shouted out, frowning that a man could be so…un-manly.


	5. Chris' Turn

Everyone turned to look at Shaz.

"Why me?" she asked

"You're the only one hasn't suggested a truth or dare." Said Ray, smugly

"You can't expect me to…he's my…." Shaz realised the battle had been lost. She had loads of questions swimming around in her head, but most of them she already knew the answer to, and some of them…didn't seem appropriate, somehow. "Erm…Who would you choose to be with you if you got stranded on a desert island?" She blurted out.

"Well, guess it would obviously be…" Chris began

"Well he wouldn't know when he was going to get stranded, would he?" Said Gene.

"True" Shaz admitted, after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I thought this was _my_ go?" He asked, confused.

"No, I meant that…oh never mind" Shaz said, not bothering to explain.

"Ask him a bloody question!" Shouted Ray, in annoyance. "Forget it. I've got one. What's the most annoying thing about Shaz?" Shaz's mouth literally hit the floor.

"You don't have to answer that…" Alex said, looking at Ray with an accusing stare.

"She snores. And sings in the shower. Badly." Chris blurted out; hoping that if he said it fast enough no one would hear him and his turn would be over. They heard all right. Ray doubled up laughing, while Alex tried to keep a straight face.

"I'm going" Shaz said, moodily.

"Off in the shower?" asked Ray, gasping for air. Shaz shot him one of 'those' looks. It shut him up pretty quickly. She got up, grabbed her bag and stormed out of Luigis.

"Night!" called Chris, chasing after her. Alex gave Ray the most accusing look she could manage. He took the hint and stood up.

"I'm off." He announced, downing the last bit of beer that was left in his glass. He nodded at Gene, then without even glancing at Alex, walked out of the pub.

"So." Said Gene, who had been awfully quiet all evening. "Your turn…"

"I don't think so mister, I'm-not-going-to-say-anything-apart-from-humiliate-my-D.I-with-personal-questions." Alex said, doing the good old 'air marks'. "Your turn."

"Think I going to get off and…" He began

"Oh no! You don't get off that easy. Truth or dare?" She asked him.

"Truth" He said, not even wasting a moment to consider is options. He didn't need to. Not after what she made Ray do.

"Well…" She said "In that case…"


	6. Gene's Turn

**_Sorry I have not updated the story in a while, been really busy last couple of days. There was loads of questions I wanted toto make Alex ask Gene, but trying to keep it true to the show...I didn't :( Anyway enjoy this next chapter! There are probably only going to be a few more chapters (but I can't be sure as I'm making this up as I go along...)_**

* * *

Alex looked at him quizzically. No question seemed to fit the moment, and thinking about it, she didn't really want to break the silence.

"What's your favourite colour?" She asked, finally

"What?" Asked Gene, puzzled

"Play the game. What's your favourite colour?" She repeated

"Red." He answered

"What's your lucky number?" She asked him

"You alre…seven" He said, noticing the serious look on her face.

"What's your star sign?" She continued to ask

"I dunno…Aquarius?" He thought about this for a while. Why was she so interested?

"Favourite band?" Alex wondered, as she looked straight at him.

"I don't know!" He said again. "What about you anyway? It's your turn."

"My favourite colour is blue, lucky number is 3 and my star sign is…Aquarius."

"Maybe we DO have something in common after all, eh Bols?" Gene said, eyes widened

"Yeah. Maybe we do." She said quietly. An awkward moment followed.

"Right. Think I should…" Said Gene, breaking the silence and standing up.

"Me too." Alex sighed, but made no effort to actually move.

"So." Gene said, sitting back down, and trying to sound very casual. "Tell me about your..."


	7. This Isn't A Pub Quiz

_**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Been really busy and couldn't think of any ideas. Hope you like this next chapter:**_

* * *

"…Husband."

"Why do you want to know about THAT waste of space?" She asked

"I'm curious. Go on" He pushed for an answer

"Like I said. Waste of space. Abandoned Molly. He can disappear of the face of the earth for all I care " Alex told him

"Jesus. Your pretty harsh when you want to be!" He joked. Alex laughed, she hadn't felt this good talking to someone in a long time.

"I get it from my mother, I guess" She thought aloud.

"Where is sh…" Gene began, but Alex interrupted him again.

"She was killed. By a car bomb…with my dad" She sighed.

"Sounds familiar" Said Gene, thinking about the young girl he had rescued last year.

"Hmm. I guess it does." Alex agreed, realising Gene had seen what had happened to Tim and Caroline

"What were they called?" Gene asked Alex, sympathetically. Alex thought about this for a while. If she said Tim and Caroline, he wouldn't believe her.

"Molly" Alex lied. That was her grandmother's name, but it was close enough.

"Named your daughter after her?" Gene asked.

"Something like that. My dad was called…Bryan" That was her husbands father, but what did it matter?

"This isn't a pub quiz, Bols. Just askin' No need to put yourself out" Gene joked. A young man standing at the bar began to stare at Alex. "He's starrin' at you" Gene told Alex

"Yeah? Said Alex, picking up her glass. "He isn't my type" she announced, taking a swig of her wine.

"Really?" Gene said, hiding his relief. "So…what is?"


	8. Proper Blokes

Alex began to choke on her wine, spitting it back out into the glass.

"_What_?" She asked, in a croaky voice.

"If the bloke isn't 'your type' what is?" He asked again, using air marks. Alex stopped coughing and thought about the question.

"He has to be a gentleman!" She said, "After all the crap I had from Pete I think I deserve it! But, he has to be a proper bloke, too"

"Proper bloke?" Asked Gene, confused

"Yeah! You know, not afraid to use his fists." She said, checking her top for wine stains.

Alex and gene sat in silence, thinking about questions they could ask. If they dared to. Alex's cheeks suddenly become very pink.

"What's up?" Gene asked, noticing this.

"Nothing." She lied, even though she could feel her cheeks burning. In fact, she had just realised that she had just described Gene as 'her type'.

"So." She said finally, trying to put the thought out of her head. "What's _your_ type?"

Gene frowned. If he was going to be honest with himself, he actually didn't know. He had been married before, but was she really the type of person he wanted to meet again? He shook his head. Who wants to be with a cheating cow, anyway?

"I don't know." He said, finally. All the stuff Alex had told him this evening, made him think that he owed her the truth.

"Really?" Alex said, sounding surprised. "I thought you would be very particular."

"Nah." He said, enjoying this strange evening he was sharing with his D.I.

"What about me?" she asked.

"What?" Gene said, panicking. His face slowly became white, and his eyes widened. What should he say? He couldn't just say that he…


	9. It's Easy To Wind Up Gene

"What do you think about me?" she asked.

Gene breathed a sigh of relief. What could he say? Expressing his feelings and emotions were not one of his strong points.

"Well…" He began, but nothing he could think of seemed right for the moment. "You're a good copper"

"Right." Alex said, raising an eyebrow. Surely he had more to say than…

"You're a bloody good copper. I don't under stand any of that psychology crap, but it works." He said.

Alex smiled. It was very rarely that Gene ever called it psychology.

"What else?" She asked, intrigued.

Gene began to think again. He could get an answer from a brainless piece of scum, but when it came to his Ladybols…

"Look, if you think I'm a moody cow and has a face like a slapped arse…just say so!" Alex said, desperately wanting an answer.

"No!" Gene said , perhaps a little too loudly. "What I mean is…I don't think that!"

Alex smiled again. Gene was so easy to wind up.

"I'm joking." She laughed. "But seriously, what do you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think." Gene declared

"It does to me." Alex said without thinking. She felt her cheeks growing pink again. She looked down to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm sure it does" Said Gene, sarcastically. "What about me then? Honestly."

"Honestly?" said Alex looking up. "Well…"


	10. Mind Like A Rubix Cube

"You're an overweight, over-the-hill, nicotine-stained, borderline alcoholic homophobe with a superiority complex and an unhealthy obsession with male bonding" She laughed, remebering the many emails she shared with Sam Tyler.

"Oh yeah?" Gene laughed, too. Being offended by Alex would normally anger him, but he could make exeptions. "But really though?"

"Let me see…" Said Alex, her eyes glinting in the candle light. "Your one bloody good copper!" she said, immating Gene. He smiled. It was a pretty good impression. But something tol Gene that she was trying to avoid giving an answer...

"What else?" He asked

"Look," she said "You're a completely stubbern, angry man. But your honest, loyal, trusy worthy, and…" she wondered if she should finish her sentence.

"and…" Gene repeated. His body language erged her to carry on.

"and…I lo...like that" Alex corrected herself. It took a few seconds for her to realise she had indeed almost said 'love'. She prayed that gene hadn't noticed. "What?" she asked, noticing that he was frowning at her.

"What where you going to say?" He asked

"When?" she exclaimed

"Just then. You said I lo…" He told her

"No I didn't!" she denied. She was in deep.

Gene shrugged. He had no intention of ruining a perfectly interesting evening with a silly argument over who said what. But then again, he was a little curious…what did she mean? The female mind. Like a bloody rubix cube.

"If you say so." He said, diverting the convosation.

Alex wondered if she should just say it. It would probably mean nothing to him, anyway. He would probably just laugh at her. She stopped thinking about the possible outcome of saying 'love' and 'Gene' in the same sentence, and looked up. Gene was looking at her. Not in his usual glare. More in a sort of…nice way.

"Carry on." He said, looking into her eyes.

"With what?" She asked, turning away in embarassment.

"Saying what you think of me." He told her

"I did." She said, looking down

"Just bloody say it, women!" He shouted, making the whole restaurant turn and stare

"Say what?" she asked dumbly. She knew what he meant. But just in case she was wrong, she stayed silent.

"Fine." He said., " If you don't I will. Alex Drake…"


	11. Told You So

"…Will you just admit that I told you so?"

Alex's jaw dropped. That was not what she was expecting.

"Come again?" She asked, bewildered.

"I told you it would be a bad idea to start playing truth or dare. I knew they'd end up leaving us to insult and interrogate each other."

"Yes. Suppose you did " Said Alex, still confused. "But it wasn't such a bad idea . Got a few laughs. Found out how the Manc Lion's mind works."

"You wish you knew how it works, you mean!" Gene mocked, dismissing Alex's confused frown.

"Yes I do…" Alex said, without thinking. She quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"What did you say?" Gene asked, even though he knew the answer.

"I said...um…I do know how your mind works" Alex babbled, blushing.

"Sure you did." He grinned, "So, go on then. What am I thinking now?"

Alex rested her head in her hands. She had no desire to be able to see inside Gene's head, and to be perfectly honest; she would rather not see his demeaning fantasies. Or did she? What did he dream about? He spent so much of his time staring into space, and drinking whisky in his office. He most think about something…or maybe it was someone…

"How the hell should I know?" Alex said, realising he was actually expecting an answer.

"Well. I'll tell you." He announced.

"Go on" Alex groaned. Gene did tell her…why did she agree to this? Next time someone wants to play a 'harmless game' (as Shaz had called it) the answer would be a plain and simple, no. She would not be lured into a game of complete and utter embarrassment ever again. She would also NEVER under any circumstances answer any of Gene stupid questions. So much of a team game…

"I'm thinking that…"

* * *

**_Next chapter has been written...but the site is being stupid and wont let me upload anything....I'll keep trying to upload!!! (BTW...im making this up as I go along to appologies if it doesn't end quite right...aiming for 15/20 chapters!)_**


	12. Do You

**_I am SOOOO sorry about the wait for this (somewhat small) chapter...I promise I'll write the next few chapters right now! *begs forgiveness!*_**

* * *

"…Me and you should call it and a night and go home."

Alex seriously wished he would stop doing that. She hoped that he was just being ignorant and had no idea how she felt.

"I'm joking!" he said, watching her take a deep breath every time he mentioned the two of them…

"Oh" Alex said, realising she had to stop taking things too seriously.

"I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to come to dinner with me tomorrow night" Gene said.

"Really?" She asked, smiling

"Yes…if you want to…. if you don't…forget it." Gene muttered, not wanting to sound desperate. Despite the fact he was. For her, anyway.

"Yes. That would be lovely" Alex said, trying to hide her stupid grin that had spread across her face. But part of her wondered if he meant it. Was he just being nice? Did he feel sorry for her? "Do you…" She began, but realised she probably didn't have the courage to go any further.

"What?" Gene asked. It wasn't that often that Alex didn't finish her sentence.

"Nothing" She said. What was the point in asking anyway? It would make no difference.

"Go on. Ask me." He looked at her with his blue eyes that she couldn't say no to…

"Do you…" She said. "Do you like me?"


	13. Butterflies

**_Okay, another short chapter...it's heating up a little now ;P_**

* * *

Gene tilted his head to one side.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned, wanting to know why Alex was so interested in what he thought of her.

"I'm curious," She said casually, trying desperately to calm the butterflies she felt in her stomach.

"Yes" Gene said finally, "I like you"

"Good…why?" she pressed him for more. Gene sighed, why was a one-word answer never good enough for her?

"I don't know" He lied. In fact, he felt too embarrassed to go into much detail

"Oh." Alex said, feeling like her insides had been trampled on.

"What about me?" Gene asked "Do you like me?"

"Yes…I like you" She said, coping him again, her eyes focused on his

"No" He said, lowering his voice, " I mean...do you…_like_ me?""


	14. End Of The Begining

**_Here is the next part :p I think the story is drawing to a close now, but I might do a sequel, depending on what you guys think…I have a few ideas in mind! Anyway, enjoy XD_**

* * *

Alex avoided eye contact with Gene. She could feel her heart racing, her head was buzzing with thoughts, answers, and memories. Gene was staring a her, urging her to answer him. She had to be honest. Not only to herself, but also to Gene.

"Well…I…erm…I…I" She stuttered. Gene looked at the floor.

" It doesn't matter," He said, quietly.

Alex took a deep breath, "Yes."

"Really?" Asked Gene, looking straight into Alex's eyes.

"Really" She repeated, unable to look away "and what about you? Do you…"

Gene didn't answer, he just lent across the table and kissed her gently on the mouth


	15. She Doesn't 'Alf Go On

Okay, this is for Beth considering she was nagging at me today to do one final chapter! So here it is. Not up to the usual standard (HA!) because I haven't written in the style for quite a while. If you want a sequel, PM me because I have no ideas ATM!

* * *

Alex sat there in stunned silence. Gene Hunt had just kissed her. The Manc Lion. The one she hid her feelings from.

Gene stared softly at her, his eyes smiling. He had just kissed Alex Drake. Bolly Knickers. The one he hid his feelings from.

"Thank you" She said finally

"Why?" He asked

"For putting up with me. For always helping me…and for…for being you" She smiled, tears of happiness prickling in her eyes.

"You know, for a posh bird you don't 'alf go on…" he grinned. "But, I'm willing to put up with you. On one condition"

"And what condition would that be?" She laughed, resting her head on her hand as she always did.

"Like I said before. Dinner. You, Me. Somewhere posh." He replied, leaning forward so their foreheads almost touched.

"I already said yes!" She laughed. "Wait…you mean on a date?"

"Yes!" He said, the presence of a smile still visible on his face

"I…I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." Alex smiled. A date. With Gene Hunt. Wow.

"Me too! Come on then!" Gene said, downing the last of his pint, and grabbing his jacket.

"What, now?" She asked puzzled.

"Yes, now!" He winked.

"But everything will be closed!" Alex laughed and followed him out of the pub, waving to Luigi on her way past.

"I knew it…I knew it…" Luigi muttered, grinning from ear to ear.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alex breathed in the fresh, cool air whilst Gene fumbled around in his pocket for a cig and his lighter. Alex caught his eye, shivering in her thin t-shirt and jeans. He shrugged his jacket off and draped it over Alex's shoulders.

"Thanks" She smiled, wrapping it around herself. Together, they walked to the end of the street and crossed the road. Gene casually put is arm around Alex. He braced himself for the evitable slap or insult. But it never came. Just a huge grin sweeping across her delicate face.

Gene suddenly stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, turning to face him

"That, Bolly" He said, nodding towards a small house on the corner of the road "Is my house" Alex raised an eyebrow. "And this, Bolly, is an invitation to stay the night."

"You know what? I think i might just accept it!" She laughed, and linked arms with Gene. He led her towards the house and unlocked the door.

* * *

_**Tadaaaarrr! Tiz finished! This last chapter was not planned so if it isn't anygood/doesn't make any sense..blame xX-B3TH-Xx but seriously, thats it! I **_WILL _**write a sequal..I promise..but PLEASE PM some ideas because I have none of my own! All will be appriciated! ILY all who have commented/reviewed it because it really made me feel all warm and squishy inside to hear all your positive thoughts! Thanks again! Edited cuz Beth is so damn picky!**_


End file.
